Various information magazines become products after experts make editing including imposition, plate-planning, photographic operation and the like followed by plate making, printing and bookbinding. Such imposition, plate-planning and photographic operation steps executed by experts and editing and printing steps which require quite intensive people rely on the skills of the professional engineers, manpower and the like, so that there is a limit to keeping certain levels in these steps.
Further, because of physical operation, there is a limit to shortening time from deadline to bookbinding. Further, if the number of people including sales persons to workers involved before presenting actual products to issue various information magazines is large, the probability of the occurrence of errors is high, accordingly. For example, erroneous product notation may be a fatal blow to publication and advertisement industries that may possibly degrade reputation.
Due to this, there have been proposed digitizing steps such as an imposition step, a proofreading step and a step of heating and printing a pre-sensitized plate, connecting a system to a user by a dedicated line such as LAN and thereby enabling the user to automatically edit various information magazines. However, the network cannot be freely used by users.
This invention has been made in view of these respects, and it is an object of this invention to provide an information magazine automatic editing system which enables a user to perform automatic editing through the Internet network and to freely use the system.